


Акела промахнулся!

by Argee_Lince



Category: Mowgli - Fandom, Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шакал Табаки случайно попадает в совершенно другой мультик. :)<br/>Написано специально для ФБ-2013<br/>Есть недокументированные "пасхальные яйца", кто найдёт — тот молодец! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Акела промахнулся!

Непонятного карликового волка добросердечный отец Тук подобрал на окраине леса. Чужак был изранен, сильно истощён и мало что соображал, так что выхаживать его пришлось не один день. Очнувшись, гость изъявил желание остаться, и гнать его никто не стал: Шервуд большой, места всем хватит! Вёл себя новичок вежливо и скромно, глаза старался не мозолить. Алана, правда, разок смерил оценивающим взглядом, облизнулся – однако тем и ограничился.  
А вот перед Маленьким Джоном при первой же встрече у общего костра волчок расстелился ковриком, умильно заглядывал в глаза, норовил лизнуть в пятку и называл могучим Балу. Лесной стрелок намеревался тряхнуть пришельца за шкирку, но рядом объявился отец Тук и строго заметил, что грех обижать юродивых. Льстец тут же оставил медведя и подполз к монаху.  
– Ничтожеству вроде меня не к лицу поправлять убелённого сединами мудреца, – вкрадчиво проговорил он, – но я всего лишь проявляю перед сильным положенное ему уважение!  
– Принца Джона так уважать будешь, – буркнул смущённый медведь. – Ему понравится. А я – Маленький Джон, и не вздумай нас путать!  
– Прошу прощения, господин, – волчок вежливо вильнул хвостом. – Позволь, и я сообщу своё имя: меня зовут Табаки.  
– Нездешний, что ли? – Алан с любопытством свесился с дерева, где успел уютно устроиться в развилке меж двумя ветвями.  
– Моего господина, тигра Шер-Хана, простиравшего на меня свою милость, хитростью заманил в ловушку и подло убил Лягушонок Маугли, – печально вздохнул Табаки. – Я сам чуть не погиб – и вынужден был бежать как можно дальше от родных джунглей.  
– Бедняжка, – посочувствовала несчастному леди Мэриан. – А у тебя в джунглях все волки такие маленькие?  
– Увы, я не имею чести быть волком, – Табаки понуро опустил морду. – Я всего лишь скромный шакал.  
– Шакал так шакал, – Робин пожал плечами. – Ты, главное, нос выше держи – тут тебя в обиду не дадут. Между прочим, – лис обвёл взглядом товарищей. – Леди Мэриан посетила нас не просто так. Она рассказала, что шериф и Хисс решили устроить нам ловушку. Завтра через Шервуд под видом собранных налогов повезут простые камни, а настоящее золото останется в сокровищнице шерифа. И поскольку часть стражи придётся отправить охранять обоз с камнями – мы вполне можем поживиться в Ноттингеме. У кого-нибудь есть идеи, как бы половчее это сделать?

Проникнуть в сокровищницу оказалось проще простого. Недостаток храбрости Табаки искупал хитростью, и именно ему пришла в голову идея переодеться стражниками и сменить грифов, бдящих в карауле. Сам же шакал, не желающий участвовать в драке, был оставлен следить за окрестностями. И надо же было такому случиться, что сэру Хиссу приспичило прогуляться и подышать свежим воздухом! У него, видите ли, бессонница случилась. Впрочем, не всё на свете решается силой. И Табаки, подобострастно припав грудью к земле, осторожно подал голос:  
– Доброй охоты тебе, благородный Каа!  
Змей от неожиданности дёрнулся так, что едва не завязался в узел.  
– Кто здесь?!  
– Всего лишь я, – шакал подполз к... э-э-э... ногам сэра Хисса. – Один из скромных слуг шерифа. Наверное, ты просто не замечал меня до сих пор. Мне есть что поведать тебе, мудрый Каа. Знаешь ли ты, что говорят о тебе Бандар-Логи?  
– Какой Каа? Какие Бандар-Логи? – Хисс был окончательно сбит с толку. – Бандар... Банда Робин Гуда?  
– Да, да, – Табаки завилял мохнатым хвостом. – Чего только они не говорят! Будто бы у тебя выпали все зубы и будто бы ты никогда не нападаешь на дичь крупнее козлёнка, потому будто бы (такие бесстыдные врали эти разбойники!), что боишься козлиных рогов!  
Змей не смог сдержать гнев и возмущение:  
– Они боятся меня! И недаром, – прошипел он. – Болтуны, глупые и хвастливые, хвастливые, глупые болтуны – вот каковы эти разбойники!  
– А ещё они называли тебя червяком! – поддакнул Табаки. – Безногим жёлтым земляным червяком!  
Хисс злобно стукнул хвостом по земле. И тут углядел «сменившихся с дежурства» Триггера и Натси.  
– Вы! – дёрнул он головой. – Вы идёте со мной! Немедленно! Ловить Робин Гуда и его банду! Куда они побежали? – обратился он к шакалу.  
– Один только Шервудский лес знает. На север, я думаю, – сказал Табаки. И тихонько захихикал себе под нос, глядя вслед удаляющимся Хиссу и грифам. Вот что значит – умная голова на плечах!

Шерифу снились кошмары. Снилось ему, как честно награб... полученные денежки, подмигивая золотыми и серебряными бликами на круглых боках, с весёлым звоном катятся по полу. Кое-где мелькают и наглые медяки – у бедняков графства Ноттингем золота с серебром не водится, но и они с прокля... с уважением и радостью спешат заплатить в казну налоги. Принц Джон, не щадя себя, печётся о стране, которую оставил ему на сохранение царственный брат, шериф защищает подданных, покинутых Ричардом – неудивительно, что все жители королевства, от мала до велика, стремятся, как могут, отблагодарить радетелей. А самым лучшим способом благодарности во все времена было что? Правильно: де-неж-ки! Которые сейчас, пользуясь беспомощностью скованного сном шерифа, нагло разбегались по всем щелям.  
Шериф застонал и бросился вслед утекающему богатству в надежде ухватить хоть что-нибудь. В хищном прыжке он взвился над непокорными монетками... и проснулся, больно ударившись брюхом об пол. Конечно, головой было бы больнее, она твёрже – однако и родного тёплого пузичка, наетого за годы верной службы, было до слёз жалко. Кряхтя, волк поднялся на ноги, радуясь избавлению от кошмара. Внезапно чуткое ухо уловило нежный перезвон. Деньги! Казна!  
Шериф рванул к окну и увидел негодяя Робина, салютующего ему кожаным мешочком. Мешочек шериф помнил, что называется, в лицо: именно он лежал в дальнем углу сокровищницы, на самом дне. А значит... Волк взревел от бессильной ярости и в сердцах швырнул вслед Робину сначала правый сапог, потом левый. Потом висевший у пояса кинжал. За ними последовала шерифская цепь, а дальше снаряды кончились. Шериф заметался взглядом по комнате, ища, чем бы ещё запустить в разбойника. На глаза попалась только золотая стрела, которую принц Джон собирался через неделю выставить как награду на соревнованиях лучников. Его высочество надеялся соблазнить Робина прийти на турнир и попробовать выиграть, а во время состязаний схватить негодного лиса и бросить в темницу, ибо он есть не кто иной как вор, а вор должен сидеть в тюрьме! Стрелу было, разумеется, жалко – впрочем, денег было жалко ещё больше. Шериф схватил висевший на стене лук, судорожно прицелился и спустил тетиву. Ценный приз свистнул и радостно улетел куда-то за стену замка. Робин расхохотался, весело крикнул:  
– Мазила! – и сиганул в темноту. Со стороны леса донёсся громкий визгливый хохот, и чей-то тонкий голосок радостно завопил:  
– Акела промахнулся! Акела промахнулся!  
Волк где стоял, там и плюхнулся на пол. Хотелось выть от безысходности и отчаяния. Но перед тем как со вкусом предаться скорби, следовало хотя бы подобрать стрелу, пока кто-нибудь расторопный не приделал ей ноги. Воровато озираясь, шериф выбрался из замка и принялся за поиски. Скорее всего, стрела упала в ров, окружающий замок, или где-нибудь рядом... должна быть где-то здесь... вот сейчас...  
Вода во рву зарябила, и над её поверхностью медленно показались глаза. Плотоядно покосились на обалдевшего шерифа. После чего крокодил всплыл целиком. В зубах он держал золотую стрелу, а где-то в недрах крокодильего живота издевательски бодро тикал будильник.


End file.
